perdimos el control
by BlackRoseGJ
Summary: esta canción creo yo es buena para este par ya adultos y IM BACK con jimmy neutron denle una chance


**SEGUNDO FIC DE JIMMY NEUTRON…VAYA…YA HACE CUANTO DE QUE NO ESCRIBIA UNO DE ESTE PAR…BUENO E AQUÍ EL ONE SHOT (SONG FIC) BASADO EN EL VIDEO Y CANCION DE CARLOS BAUTE**

 **[LA CANCION Y LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SUS LEGITIMOS DUEÑOS ESTE FIC ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO] DISFRUTEN**

 _IT'S SHOW TIME_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Era una tarde preciosa en las playas de Malibú, un joven castaño de 24 años está viendo la hermosa playa desde la cocina de su muy lujosa casa, pero mantiene su mirada seria solo voltea un poco; cuando escucha el sonido de algo sobre la mesa tras él, después de ver el objeto que son un grupo de llaves dirige su mirada hacia la persona que las dejo, una hermosa chica de su misma edad con una larga cabellera rubia y un par de esmeraldas como ojos los cuales lo ven con una mirada de reproche. Después de una pequeña guerra de miradas, la chica toma la agarradera de su maleta para irse, el joven ve como la blonda se va para después prender su estéreo para después salir a la terraza..

Sé que no he sido tan bueno  
Te prometo me arrepiento  
Sé que esto puede mejorar  
Tienes que empezarte a calmar

.-.-.- _FLASHBACK_ -.-.-.-

 _El castaño se encontraba hablando muy animado por su celular en su patio cerca de su piscina cuando la ojiverde se acerca a él cuándo lo escucha reír, le quita furiosa el teléfono para colgar la llamada y revisar con quien hablaba_

 _J: que pasa cind? - ella en respuesta le tira el teléfono al suelo_

Donde está tu tolerancia  
Necesito tu respeto  
No me grites más, por favor

Hoy sé  
Que si no está conmigo se me rompe el alma  
Y hoy se!  
Que pasara en mi vida si hoy no estás tú  
Si no estás tú, no sé cómo sería sin ti

 _Pero eso no parecía importar, porque al caer el sol, las riñas tomaban otra forma para ser expresadas, las cuales eran en besos subidos de tono, caricias en lugares que solo se le permiten tocar a la persona que uno ama*, suaves besos y mordidas en el vientre, abdomen, clavícula_

Perdimos el control de la situación  
Cuanto vivimos en nuestra habitación  
Tu y yo convergemos y se que saldremos

Deja ya tu drama, ven acá y resolvemos

Tan obvio que esto lo resolvemos

 _Otro día, es igual a otra riña por celos tontos_

 _C: quien es esta ?- interroga la ojiverde al castaño que la mira cansado de la misma escena de celos J: estas loca – contesta haciendo una seña hacia tras con su dedo índice cerca de su cabeza_

Muchas veces discutimos, casi siempre sin sentido

.-.-PAUSA EN FLASHBACK.-.-

Después en la noche horas después que de que la joven se fuera el ojiazul se movía en su solitaria cama acariciando el lado derecho vacío de esta

Sueño con volver como ayer, yo no te quisiera perder

Déjate de historias raras, no ves lo que estoy sufriendo  
Todo se puede resolver

Hoy sé  
Que si no está conmigo se me rompe el alma  
Y hoy se!  
Que pasara en mi vida si hoy no estás tu  
Si no estás tú, no sé cómo sería sin ti

Solo parecían querer volver a su mente esos momentos en los cuales ella y él se demostraban sus sentimientos en esa cama, solos sin importar nada ni nadie como si esa habitación los llevara de vuelta a esa isla que encontraron durante una pelea,

Perdimos el control de la situación  
Cuanto vivimos en nuestra habitación  
Tu y yo convergemos y sé que saldremos  
Deja ya tu drama, ven acá y resolvemos

Perdimos el control de la situación  
Cuanto vivimos en nuestra habitación  
Tu y yo convergemos y sé que saldremos

Esa sensación de los besos de ella sobre su abdomen que pasaban a ser mordidas, la sensación de sus manos juguetonas cerca de su virilidad, lo enloquecían y más al recordar como ella se sentaba sobre el rosándose con él ; para que negarlo sus "peleas" aun llegaban hasta este punto

Para saber quién dominaba a quien

Deja ya tu drama, ven acá y resolvemos

Tan obvio que esto lo resolvemos

-. -.-

 _Una hermosa tarde estaban los dos sentados en la banca de un parque ella comía un helado de vainilla, el aprovecha su distracción para con el dedo tomar un poco de nieve y embarrárselo en la punta de la nariz ; para después de unos días volver a discutir esa vez el, decidió darle un regalo un ramo de flores el cual termino estrellándose en su cara al momento de ser aventado por ella pero eso no evita que se divirtieran bailando haciéndose bromas, cosquillas o mojándose en la playa o en la alberca_

Hay cosas buenas, hay cosas malas  
En las parejas, las diferencias  
Le da gustito, le da pimienta  
Le da sabor, le da color a la vida __

Tu tu, nadie me gusta más que tu  
Nadie me importa más que tú, solo tú  
Solo me importa tu perdón mi amor  
Hay que resolver lo que paso

 _O simplemente abrazarse al momento de ver el atardecer desde la playa_

 _-.-._ FINDELFLASHBACK.-.-

Un par de semanas después ella volvió con la excusa de recoger unas cosas pero el ya no podía aguantar más sin ella; al momento de ella encontrar por lo que venía se dispuso a irse pero él no se lo permitió, porque la tomo de la mano y se arrodillo para pedirle que no se fuera, ella sonrió para después ayudarlo a levantarse y después besarlo

Lo siento de nuevo  
Se que todo esto va a pasar  
Te amo, me amas

Para que comentar que luego volvieron a unirse en esa habitación pero ahora de manera más desenfrenada y pasional

Perdimos el control de la situación  
Cuanto vivimos en nuestra habitación  
Tu y yo convergemos y sé que saldremos  
Deja ya tu drama, ven acá y resolvemos

Al día siguiente recostarse en la playa abrazados

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 *** QUE CURSI ME PONGO AVECES**

 **BUENO ESPERO Y LES GUSTARA DEJEN SUS REVIWS FAVORITOS SI QUIEREN QUE TRAIGA MAS FIC DE JIMMY NEUTRON BUENO ME DESPIDO POR EL MOMENTO**

 **SE DESPIDE BLACKROUSE**

 _CORTE Y QUEDA_


End file.
